


Aloha, my love...

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Gift Fic, Hamato Thieves Universe, Hawaii, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: Akira and Makoto enjoy a romantic date in Hawaii, followed by an intimate moment together.WARNING: This story has consensual sex with a hint of femdom between 17 and 18 years old teenagers. If you dislike such content, please go elsewhere.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Aloha, my love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts), [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts), [shifty_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/gifts), [RyanoftheAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/gifts).



> Ok, this fic is two things:
> 
> 1\. A fic I've been using to practice my writing and show it as many (if not all fics) are usually written. I was planning to put a bit of a summary on it in my other fic "A New Reputation: The Promise Rings". Maybe I'll do it later as this is my interpretation of Shumako's Hawaii date in my fic-verse. 
> 
> 2\. This fic is actually a Christmas/New Year gift to five Persona 5 writers and an artist who with their content, inspired me a lot to join AO3 and write my own shit. These are:
> 
> Shifty_Cat  
> JuneLuxray  
> Vivvav  
> MarieBoheme  
> RyanoftheAbyss  
> Melkechi
> 
> I know it may be weird to recieve Shumako Hawaii smut as Christmas/New Year gift fic, especially from a complete stranger as myself. But I wanted to give my appreciation to those people who inspired me to write fanfiction. Even if I still have a lot of room to grow. 
> 
> Thanks to you all people and stay safe everyone. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. And even though I know it won't be right away, I really hope things get a little better for everyone out there this 2021!

> **Queen:** _Sorry if I’m bothering you._
> 
> **Queen:** _But I’d love to go for a walk in the beach. We’re on Hawaii after all._
> 
> **Queen:** _If you don’t have any plans right now, would you like to go for a walk with me? Just the two of us._

Akira just looked at his phone with an amused expression. This was the last day of their school trip to Hawaii as the next one they were returning to Japan. And truth to be told, Akira truly enjoyed the trip. He got the chance to roam around the beach with Makoto, Ann and Ryuji despite the blond boy was mostly ogling the foreign girls on the beach. Sure, Akira found them attractive, but they weren’t his type. He prefers more the slim but well-trained beauty of his beloved girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. Even Yusuke had the opportunity to join them since the trip Kosei High was planning for Los Angeles was cancelled due to a sudden storm. So yes, this trip was a much needed break from all the Phantom Thieves stuff (even with Mishima not shutting up with the Phan-site and all). Too bad the others couldn’t come with them. But Futaba was busy checking the data Makoto managed to get from her sister’s laptop, Bebop and Rocksteady were busy with their workshop and there was no way they could safely smuggle Morgana with them.

Knowing this was the perfect opportunity to make some great memories with Makoto, Akira replies the message. 

> **Joker:** _Let’s do it._
> 
> **Queen:** _Really!? Thank you!_
> 
> **Queen:** _Should I wear my swimsuit…? Well, see you later!_

Knowing there was no time to waste; Akira rapidly changed into his swimming trunks and headed to the beach.

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

After a few minutes, Akira arrives to the beach and finds Makoto sitting on a bench, wearing that cute white bikini with skirt that didn’t do much covering the mixture of feminine features and well-toned build her body was.

At the moment he arrived, Makoto’s expression perked and she stood up her seat. “Oh, hey” She waves her hand in greetings.

“Hope I didn’t make you wait too long” Akira just opted for waving back as they both agreed to keep PDA as minimum as possible, as much as he wanted to kiss her in public.

“Don’t worry. I should apologize for asking you out so suddenly” Makoto heaved a soft stressed groan. Akira was quick to realize the reason.

“Too busy, huh” Akira said and Makoto nodded.

“Being a chaperone was more difficult than I expected. I’ve had a lot of meetings…” Unfortunately, that was true. Thanks to the scandals in Shujin Academy caused by Kobayakawa’s negligence, many teachers had to stay in Japan, causing many third year students to become chaperones for the trip. Akira didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he was excited since this would be a perfect moment for a romantic date with Makoto on the beach. Especially now since he could take this as an excuse to help her relieve some stress. Shaking her head a little; Makoto smiles and looks at Akira again. “I honestly wanted to contact you earlier, but this is the first free moment I’ve had”

As response, Akira approached his hand at hers and gently grasped his fingers with hers. That much PDA was allowed between them. “Let’s enjoy this then”

“Alright, let’s” Just as Makoto responded, she noticed Akira was fixing on her a gaze that was quite focused, as if he was giving her all of his attention “Is something the matter?” She asked with a lifted confused eyebrow.

Quick to flash that stupid sexy smirk of his, Akira whispered with a sensual tone “My apologies, Queen. But I can’t decide where to look”

At his flirty comment, Makoto gasped softly and her cheeks blushed instantly “…Stop it. You’re making me feel self-conscious” She gently swatted Akira’s arm. However, there was a soft smile on her face for the comment. She knew she didn’t have to feel embarrassed for that, especially since this isn’t the first time Akira had seen her in that swimsuit. Hell, Akira had actually seen _all of her_ the first time they were intimate together a few weeks ago, when they were waiting for Futaba to wake up and help them deal with Medjed. Regaining her composure, she speaks to her beau “Alright then… let’s take a walk” Akira nodded and both of them went to enjoy themselves. 

“Akira, look. A food stand…”

After a few relaxing minutes of walking together, enjoying the view that Waikiki Beach was offering them; Akira and Makoto stopped to admire what just attracted the brunette’s attention: a food stand. “Garlic Shrimp…? I’ve heard is a famous Hawaiian dish” With a finger on her chin, she turns to Akira with a curious expression “Akira, are you… adventurous when it comes to food?”

Scratching his nape a little, Akira answers “Not very often. But yeah, sometimes…”

“That’s amazing” Makoto responded with sincere amazement while she rummaged in a purse she was carrying with her. “I always just stick with the standard fare, so why not give it a try?”

“Sure”

As the lovers were about to ask for the food, the owner of the stand was quick to speak first. “Are you two from Japan?”

“Ah, yes. We are” Makoto politely answers.

“How about those Phantom Thieves, dudes? Y’know, the guys who steal hearts!” 

Makoto slightly recoiled for the sudden question. “How do you know about them?”

At her question, the owner just chuckled. “I’ve heard of them in the news. They’re all the rage in Japan!”

Makoto turns to Akira and whispers low enough for only her boyfriend to listen. “Seems we’re even making headlines abroad”

“I know, right? Unbelievable.” Akira just nod to her. He was as well surprised for the fame they were getting out of Japan. They quickly turned back to the owner of the food stand.

“Say, if y’run into’em, tell’em I say hello. And ask’em to change people’s heart so everyone loves shrimp” He joked with a chuckle.

“O-Of course. We’ll do just that” After that small chat, the owner gave the power couple two plates with a heaping pile of extra shrimp each. “That’s amazing” Makoto gazed in sincere shock; both at the amount of food and the news about their fame out of their country.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

After enjoying the delicate flavors of a foreign country, Akira and Makoto found themselves sitting on a bench together, gazing out over the ocean with its refreshing breeze and the beautiful bright of the sunset.

“…How beautiful” Makoto beamed as she gazed upon the Hawaiian atmosphere.

Seeing the opportunity, Akira turns to her and retorts with a slight smirk. “Not as beautiful as you”

Even with the sudden heat rising to her cheeks once again, Makoto pokes her finger on his right arm and giggles at the retort “How long have you been planning to use that line on me, you dork?”

Both lovers found themselves chuckling, enjoying this beautiful moment together. After the laughter died down enough, Makoto speaks first “It’s already so late. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this” She stretches her arms a little before continuing “To tell the truth, I wasn’t particularly eager to go on this trip” she turns to Akira with that beautiful smile of hers he loves so much “But, if it’s like this, spending time with you. Just the two of us… I think I’d like to come again”

“In that case, let’s return here one day. Just the two of us” At Akira’s response, Makoto was already starting to imagine the two of them enjoying a romantic escapade to Waikiki Beach. She didn’t complain about the idea. At all.

“…yeah. It’s a plan then”

Makoto then rummages again in her purse and Akira notices she is holding something in her hand. “…um. I’d like you to have this” As she gives the present to him, Akira sees he received a small wooden keychain. Akira couldn’t help but to find the dignified yet warm expression of the keychain was reminiscent of Makoto. He turns back to her and sees she has a similar one with her “I acknowledge they may not be the best souvenirs, but they will remind us of the memories we made together. And the ones we will make in the future…”

Gently grazing her hand with his, Akira responds with a warm expression “I love this, Makoto. And I’m pretty sure our future memories together will be great” Taking a look at his surroundings and making sure nobody was watching, Akira leans and gives Makoto a sweet quick kiss on her lips “Thanks, Makoto”

“Thank goodness” Makoto responds as she properly interlocks her fingers with his. She was already leaning to return the kiss.

Unfortunately…

“ **I can’t believe I let you drag me into this!** ”

Akira and Makoto pulled back quickly with eyes wide-open and turned around to find Ryuji Sakamoto and Yuuki Mishima walking on the beach with clearly frustrated expressions. In fact, they seemed to be arguing a little.

“Ryuji and Mishima!? W-what are they doing here!?” Alarmed, Makoto stood up from the bench while Akira had some sort of realization.

“Shit. I just remember, he was planning to take Mishima and see if they could hook up with some girls on the beach and make some sort of once-in-a-lifetime memory or something. Seems it went south pretty fast”

This was bad. Akira and Makoto weren’t ready to made their relationship known by their friends yet. Well… most of them, anyway since Boss, Morgana and (obviously) Futaba already know they’re couple.

Still alarmed, an idea made itself present in Makoto’s head as she instantly takes Akira’s arm and drags him to the sea, both splashing through the currently calm waves as she turns back to him and points down “Under. Now” 

“Wait, are you serious!?” Akira asked; both befuddled and amused for her sudden idea. Makoto just rolled her eyes and hissed.

“Hurry up and dive!” And with that, Akira just nods before both lovers dive under and swim out a few meters in the sea until it was deep enough for them to hide under. Holding their breath, Akira and Makoto stay close until they’re sure Ryuji and Mishima were gone. Akira turns to Makoto and sees that the combination of how slightly puffed up her cheeks were for holding her breath, her hair floating calmly under the water and picking up with the calm waves as well as the slight sun rays shining through the water made her look even more beautiful than he ever thought (as if she could look even more beautiful).

 _She’s like a siren … I’m so lucky to have her as my study partner…_ Akira thought as Makoto turned to him and blinked, both of them feeling the heat rising up their faces (even more with Makoto). Slowly, Akira approaches his left hand and cup Makoto’s cheek with it. Then, slowly he leans close to her and links his lips with her in a soft but affectionate kiss. Makoto doesn’t take long before melting into the kiss and deepen it with a gentle tongue tango as she wraps both of her arms around Akira’s neck in an intimate embrace while both kick their legs in synchrony to stay afloat. After a few seconds, they break the kiss, exchanging a mutual gaze that described a huge amount of love and lust for each other (more precisely: 40% lust, 60% love). Almost right away, Makoto gestures up and carefully, they break their heads through the water, enough for them to breathe through their noses.

After looking around the beach, they found out Ryuji and Mishima were out of sight, which was the signal they needed to get out of the water. With a sigh of relief, Akira and Makoto walk out of the sea.

“Pretty bold idea you’ve got there” Akira says amused as he turns to Makoto and finds out she was struggling to stifle a giggle. “What’s so funny?” The thief leader asks with an eyebrow raised in confusion as Makoto couldn’t control it anymore and started giggling.

“I’m sorry, is just… you hair looks so hilarious, hahahahaha!” Still confused, Akira unsheathes his waterproof cellphone out of his trunks pocket and activates the selfie camera. He finds out his rebellious hair was completely wet and a few bangs were sticking to his forehead. Akira had to admit it looks indeed funny as he started to laugh as well. After the laugh died down, both lovers linked hands together as they gazed upon the sea. “You know, despite our sudden trip underwater, I’ve had a lot of fun so far. Sorry about your hair though” She spoke with a gentle tone. Akira turns to her and smirks.

“It was worth it, because I saw how majestic and beautiful you looked under the water, my Queen of the seven seas”. He gently lifts her hand and places a soft kiss on her knuckles, causing her to blush deeply for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Still, she could do nothing but smile fondly as they both sat on the sand with hands interlocked and admiring the beauty of the Hawaiian ocean.

“Um… Makoto?” The brunette turns at her boyfriend due to the nervous question and finds he was strangely concerned.

“What’s wrong?” She couldn’t help but worry at his expression.

With a sigh, Akira decided there was no reason to beat around the bush. “It’s about what happened back then. When we… you know, _studied_ in LeBlanc.”

And with that, Makoto’s eyes shot open and her face turned into a complete shiny crimson. It was obvious he would remember the first time being intimate, their bodies dancing together in his bed while the evening lights were dimly decorating the attic’s atmosphere.

“Y-yes. What about it?” She asked with clear nervousness. It was clear it didn’t help Akira feel better. With a deep sigh, he kept speaking.

“Look. I just… I know this may not be the best time or the proper thing to say, but… I want to apologize if you think we moved too forward or if you didn’t enjoy it at all. I know it may sound stupid, but… I’ve been having those thoughts since… you know”

Makoto could just look at him with concern for him. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, on the contrary. Despite the awkwardness both before and after they finished and the fact neither of them didn’t last long, she never felt too fulfilled and happy in her life. If somebody would ask her if she had any regrets about that moment (and she’s REALLY grateful nobody is asking her about it), her answer would be a big fat “ **NO** ” But it seemed Akira was having his doubts about it.

And she knew she had to be there for him, just as he has been there for her.

Makoto turns to him and links both of her hands with his.

“Akira. I am not going to lie. I understand it was… briefer and more awkward than we both expected. It was our first time after all.” She fixed a firm but loving gaze upon him. “But I want you to know that there’s no reason to regret such moment. As I told you before, I was following my heart like you taught me to. And we both agreed to share such an intimate moment because we trust each other enough to do it. You don’t need to feel bad about it, you didn’t do anything wrong. We both agreed to do this as the equal partners we are”

Not trusting his judgment at the moment, Akira could only speak three words. “Does that mean…?” He was cut off by a smiling Makoto slowly took his now open hand and gently rested it on her chest, right between her soft breasts. Akira instantly could feel her warm heartbeat. 

“Yes. Akira, I have absolutely no regrets for making love with you… In fact …I would love to do it once again and many times as possible in the future. As long as you’re ok with it, of course” Despite her deep scarlet blush, the firmness and affection in both her voice, smile and her eyes made clear that Makoto was 100% sure of her statement and that she had no regrets for apparently going too forward in their relationship.

Akira just stared at her in shock for a few seconds before his lips curled into a soft smile and gave her a loving kiss on her lips. “Makoto… you have no idea how grateful I am to have someone like you in my life” Both lovers melt together in another intimate embrace on the beach, illuminated by the beautiful hue of the Hawaiian sunset. After breaking the hug, Makoto finds out Akira was flashing that sexy smirk of his and gazed upon her with a mixture of love, admiration and hunger. “If is ok with you… would you like to have another _study session_ , my Queen?”

Once again, Makoto felt her entire face heating up almost instantly. However, as quickly as her blush, a seductive smirk appeared on her face and fixed the same gaze at Akira as her hand slowly roamed on his chest and abs. “I’m not sharing my room with anyone else. So I believe it’s fair to say we have the entire place to… enjoy ourselves” 

Akira didn’t need to be told twice…

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

Akira and Makoto carefully sneaked their way to Makoto’s room and as she stated back on the beach, it was completely empty and the room next to them was completely empty so there were no worries about being disturbed by someone else coming in. Akira entered the room first, finding out that it, obviously, was no different from his room with Mishima. He turns around, watching Makoto making sure she properly locked the door.

Right after locking the door, Makoto slowly turned around and her beau found she was flashing a combination of Queen’s Niijima Death Glare and the same seductive smirk she gave to him back on the beach. Such combination made a tremendous chill to instantly run down Akira’s spine. However, said chill wasn’t out of fear or dread of Queen but out of excitement. The knowledge of having the opportunity of being intimate with such an assertive and powerful woman as her made him once again feel like the luckiest man in the world.

With Queen now out to play, Makoto removed the skirt of her swimsuit, leaving her with only the white bikini that left not too much to the imagination (in Akira’s opinion) and she seductively swayed her hips back and forth as she slowly walked to Akira and stopped right in front of him, their bodies feeling each other’s warmth. Even with her face practically turned red from the embarrassment, there was still that air of confidence and authority she displays in the Metaverse when Queen was out. Slowly, Makoto buries her right hand in Akira’s messy hair and grips on it causing a pleased hiss to come out of him. Her left hand slowly roams around his abs, which were starting to form properly thanks to the training in both in and out of the Metaverse (more than training, it was basically Makoto kicking Akira’s ass, but he loved it when she does that). With a deep breath and a sigh to keep her air of confidence, Makoto sneaks her hand under Akira trousers, shamelessly giving his bare ass cheek an affectionate squeeze before reaching to his already hard erection and give it a couple of affectionate strokes. Said gestures made Akira to practically freeze as he only could gasp and groan in pleasure at how much things were changing from their first time.

“You like it~?” Makoto asked with a mock innocent tone as she leaned on Akira’s neck and gave him a few kisses and nibbles on his neck, chin and collarbones.

“I-I’d be t-totally lying… if I say I d-don’t” Akira could barely speak as he was practically melting into jelly at Queen’s mercy.

“Good. Now be a good boy and put that sexy smug ass of yours on the bed~” Akira didn’t need to be told twice as he instantly lies on the bed and Makoto removed his swimming trunks before practically pouncing on him and taking his mouth with hers in a deep kiss that made both of them groan in absolute bliss as she started to rub her pelvis with his, eager to take him already. Both of them didn’t even bother kicking their sandals off. In fact, Akira found she was somehow sexier with only her sandals on.

Quickly straddling his lap, Makoto unties the top of her bikini, revealing her soft breasts for Akira to see. The thief leader was already trying to reach for them and squeeze them gently before Makoto swatted his hands away and pinned them at both sides of his head. “No touching yet. First, I’m going to take my time enjoying you. Then I’ll let you enjoy yourself, deal?”

“You win, my Queen” Akira practically beamed at the assertiveness and confidence Makoto was displaying as she leaned back to nibble at Akira’s collarbones and chest, taking her time to leave a nice and fresh hickey on his right pectoral. After having enough with his chest and collarbones, Makoto returns to Akira’s face and gently slips her tongue inside his mouth to dance with his. In the meantime, she starts once again to rub her pelvis with his, making both lovers to groan and moan inside each other’s mouths at the delicious friction provoked by the movements as Akira took his time finding the perfect synchrony to buck his hips with her rubbing.

Pulling back from the deep kissing, Makoto moves her hand back to Akira’s groin to keep stroking his erection affectionately and finds there was a bit of pre-cum already pouring out of the tip.

With soft groans, gasps and mewls, Akira was using every ounce of his will power in trying not to finish before he could have a chance to properly please his Queen. This was completely unlike their first time where Akira had control of almost the whole situation, so this change was completely unexpected. But definitely a pleasing one. “Y-you… you’ve gotten pretty good with… t-this…!” Akira could barely speak due to the intense pleasure Makoto was giving to his manhood.

With a pleased smirk, Makoto responds. “Well, I have been doing my homework since our last time. And wanted to make sure you could enjoy this moment a bit more~” Although what Makoto considered “homework”, it was actually thirty seconds of research about sexual foreplay before she couldn’t take it anymore and out of pure embarrassment, she slammed her laptop closed, ran to her bed and lashed out an opera of muffled embarrassed screams against her Buchimaru plushie. It was like that for another half hour before she definitely couldn’t take it anymore and nearly passed out for how much embarrassed she felt back then. Still, it helped her get quite a lot of good information about foreplay and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to try that with Akira. 

Once she had enough time playing with him a little, she releases her shaft and leans close enough to give him a playful kiss and nibble a little on his lower lip. “You’ve been being such a good boy. I believe I can allow you to touch me right now” Without wasting time, Akira eagerly yet slowly roamed his hands around her Queen’s body. Starting with a soft squeeze to her breasts, he slowly ran his hands on her collarbones, her defining abs, her hips, thighs. He felt a special pleasure when giving her ass a couple of special affectionate squeezes. God, he loves her ass so much. Although not as much as her smile or her eyes, Makoto’s ass was pretty much a favorite of Akira’s most beloved physical parts of Makoto’s body.

Seeing the opportunity, Akira pulls Makoto in an embrace, causing her to yelp as he rolled both of them so now Akira was on top oh her. 

“Well, better be ready. Because I’ve been doing my homework, too” Suddenly, his smirk is replaced by a softer and more concerned smile. “But seriously… Tell me when to stop, ok? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or something”

Makoto just smiled in delight and gives him a kiss that could be described as understanding. “Thanks, Akira. And don’t worry, I know you just want to make me feel good” She couldn’t help but cooing a little at how considerate he was being with her. After all, they both are going to her pace and he don’t wish to try anything unless SHE wanted to. “…bring it” She whispered to his lips with that seductive voice of hers.

With that devilish sexy smirk returning to his face, Akira commenced his assault.

With another passionate kiss on her mouth, Akira slowly moved his lips down to her jaw, her neck, collarbones (Makoto could feel him smirking after hearing the pleased moan she released when that clever bastard kissed, licked and nibbled on her collarbones) and going right to her breasts, taking his time to suck and nibble on her nipples. Makoto quickly grabbed his hair and gave him a soft tug whenever he found a spot most sensitive on her body. Thanks to such method, the thief leader was quick to find where Makoto loved to be kissed and nibbled the most.

Meanwhile his right hand slowly roamed down her body, feeling every inch on its reach before finally reaching to bottom of her swimsuit and sneaking his hand inside her. “Makoto… you’re so wet already…!” Akira gasped with his face still on her breasts. The warm breath caused her to squirm a bit more.

“I-It’s… your fault…” Makoto mewled and gasped at the moment Akira slowly started to pump two fingers inside her in a slow rhythm that turned the confident Queen into a puddle at Akira’s mercy.

But Akira was just getting started.

With another trail of kisses, licks and nibbles on her body, Akira reaches her private area and he starts to cheekily give soft kisses inside her thighs. Makoto quickly covered her mouth with a hand to muffle the loud moans she released thanks to him.

Akira turns his attention back to her with another slightly concerned expression. “Is this ok with you?”

After the moaning died down enough, Makoto removed her hand from her mouth and fixed an affectionate gaze to him as she gently stroked his hair. “Do it, Akira… Show me how much you love me…”

“With pleasure, my Queen” With a nod, Akira finally closes the distance between his mouth and her womanhood, his head disappearing between Makoto’s legs.

The taste was nothing like he imagined. It was much more than that! With just a few kissed and licks in the exterior, Akira already found the combination of the salty sweat and the taste of the tangy and slightly citrus-like fluid of her private area was beyond intoxicating. And the fact that Makoto was again burying her hands on his hair made the sensation much better than he could ever imagine. Akira decided to probe her entrance with his tongue, making Makoto to gasp again once he found her clit. Makoto found out on her very short research that most men have trouble finding the clit. But she knew Akira wasn’t most men. When he starts to gently lick and suck her clit, Makoto quick grabs a fist full of his hair, making clear for him to keep going as she becomes wetter and wetter.

“Ah--- _ak---aki…ra!_ ” Makoto moans as she desperately grins her legs on his face, but Akira was quick to keep her squirming legs on place with his hands as he kept taking turns between licking her clit and using zig-zag patterns with his tongue across her entrance and labia. Feeling what was coming, Makoto rapidly took a pillow with her free hand and covered her face with it.

And right in that moment, Makoto heaved a muffled cry of pleasure for her first proper climax ever. Thanks to none other than Akira Amamiya-Kurusu.

Laying on the bed, Makoto panted, gazing to the ceiling as her senses were slowly bringing her back from her moment of bliss. She turned to her right and found a smirking Akira leaning on an elbow, his face mere inches from her. His mouth and chin apparently coated with her own juices. Without hesitation, Makoto gently cupped Akira’s cheek and pulled his face to give him the most grateful and passionate kiss she could ever give her. “That was… amazing”. She kept panting for a few more seconds before a determined lustful expression appeared on her face. “And now… allow me to repay you”. Akira was trying to climb on her but he was respectfully stopped by Makoto as she climbed on his lap.

After a few more seconds to regain her composure, Makoto wrapped a condom around his erecton and slowly took it in her. She hummed softly as she found herself with Akira’s rod going much deeper than their first time. With everything ready, she started to grind her hips, slowly sliding back and forth on Akira’s erection, getting the feel of how hard he is for her. The fact such a handsome and kind man as Akira was this hard for her made her swell with pride as she kept grinding her hips, enjoying every inch of what her lover got for her.

“…Makoto… my Queen… my goddess…” Akira grunted softly; neediness clear in his voice. That made her proud as well.

Akira moved his hands to her ass. Taking turns between cupping her cheeks, squeezing then or spank them softly. Makoto hissed in pleasure every time he spanked her ass as he knew the exact force he had to use. Not enough to hurt, but enough to sting.

“…Akira… my Joker…” Makoto replies as she leans down to capture his mouth with hers. Both of them groaning between kisses, sharing affection and lust for each other. 

The thought of having this special moment together without any fear or regret. Both of them making love in a paradise as Hawaii was more than enough to make happy tears made themselves visible in both of their faces, as if they thought this was nothing but a dream and they were about to wake up soon. But this was no dream. This was reality, and they were indeed sharing such a magically special moment right now. All the affection for each other coming out without any inhibition nor hesitation.

The emotions and intimacy of the moment made her realize Akira was close to reach his own climax. Knowing he deserved to feel it she moves her right hand behind her and gives his balls a very soft squeeze, making him grunt not out of pain, but out of pleasure. And for his expression, she knew he was close.

“Makoto… I… I’m gonna…” He tried to speak through his grunting. Makoto released the very soft grip on his balls and without breaking their rhythm, she leans down on him again and cups his cheeks with her hands as she gives him a deep intimate kiss on the lips.

“Do it, Akira… cum for me, my Joker… I miss your warmth” With that lustful voice of hers, Akira closed his eyes and tightened the grip on her ass as he bucked his hips inside her a couple more times before he couldn’t contain it anymore.

“…God… fucking dammit…!” Akira cursed under his breath as he released shot after shot of his warm creamy seed inside the condom while Makoto just hummed in blissful delight. Despite it wasn’t entirely inside her due to the protective latex, the warmth of Akira’s essence made her feel like she was in heaven.

After Akira recovered enough, both lovers kissed breathlessly with their hands roaming each other’s bodies for what seemed to be forever, Makoto was still slightly grinding her hips with Akira’s rod still inside her in an attempt for him to stay hard. After a while, she carefully pulled back and helped Akira remove, tie up and properly dispose the condom. After she turned around, she sees Akira was still hard as a rock and decided to give him one final tease. “…hey” Makoto whispered and as Akira turned to her, she flashed a devilish smirk as she leans down on his erection close enough to make him see her slowly roam her tongue up from the base to the top and finishing with a soft loving kiss right on the tip, causing him to mewl at such gestures.

After the small tease, Makoto and Akira walked on shaky legs to the bathroom and properly cleaned themselves, then they put their swimsuits back on and with a mournful look and a soft kiss on her knuckles, Akira was clear to say that he wished so much he could cuddle with his queen tonight. With a roll of her eyes and a smile, Makoto kissed him on the lips “Not today. But maybe some other time we could cuddle naked together” And with that and a final intimate goodbye kiss, Akira carefully walked out of Makoto’s room and sneaked his way back to his before a very disappointed Mishima returned.

When he got to sleep, Akira had a huge smile on his face thanks to the beautiful memories he had with his beloved study partner in Hawaii.

And he was more than eager to repeat the moment in another trip to this tropical paradise. Just the two of them.

A Joker and his Queen in Hawaii. 


End file.
